User blog:Timberdash/MistClan
M I S T C L A N This Clan belongs to Timber. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. CREATION RULES *Permission is required to make a leader/deputy, any other cats are free to make. *No cats in MistClan have any real powers, they only pretend to. Therefore, you require clearly stated permission to make a magical cat. *Only early MistClan(hence when they were BarkClan) cats believed in StarClan, currently, they see Miststar as their god. Therefore, any modern MistClan cats can’t believe in StarClan. *MistClan is believed to be full of psychics by every other Clan, but this isn’t true. I wish to I note this is inspired by NightWings. I also wish to state this makes MistClan a Clan of liars, so everyone has a flaw :) *DO NOT make rip offs of others characters/canon characters CLAN APPEARANCE / PERSONALITY A P P E A R A N C E MistClan cats are usually are skinny brown or gray tabbies with thin pelts. They can have almost any color eyes. Most cats have their ribs showing, are weak, and aren’t in too pleasant health. OUTER CLAN VIEW MistClan cats are mysterious and dangerous. They can read minds and foretell the future, basically psychics. Little is known about them, however, everyone agrees it is better not to start fights with them. TRUE PERSONALITY MistClan cats are liars. They lie about being psychics, they deceive the other Clans. Apprentices are taught how to lie, warriors are punished if they do bad jobs at lying, and kits look forward to the day they can lie and make themselves feared. Another thing MistClan specializes in is being cowardly, they are always the first to run away from a fight. However, to keep the other Clans scared of them, they like to pull the strings and start fights They don’t believe in StarClan and instead bow to their “savior” Miststar. Cats who believe in StarClan are exiled, and visitors that try to convert their religion are sent away, never to be seen again. MistClan is very serious about their identity. Many leaders have gone missing after a visit to MistClan, and little to no visiting patrols come back. Why? They are scared that their true identity as frauds will be reviled. In all, MistClan cats are untrustworthy, secretive, conniving, and cowardly. Hardly the glorious, feared Clan they are made out to be. Mist’s Code MistClan doesn’t follow the warrior code. They have their own rules. These rules were set by Miststar and must be obeyed at all costs. *The warrior code does not exist. We obey Mist’s Code. *We do not believe in StarClan, but bow to Miststar. He saved us when we were on the brink of destruction, StarClan did nothing. *Your loyalty must remain to MistClan, friendships outside your Clan are highly discouraged. *Make sure cats believe you’re a psychic. Lying is important, it installs fear in cats, keeping us safe. *If a cat finds out you’re a fraud, kill them or do whatever it takes to keep their mouth shut. Our privacy is extremely important. *Prey is scarce and must always be shared no matter what. *The leader has all authority and there decisions, although allowed to be questioned, are final. *Never attack your Clanmates. *Cats are only allowed to leave territory under carefully planned permission. This honor is only given to experienced warriors. *Leaders do not receive nine lives as lives are given by “StarClan” *Stay secret, stay hidden, stay safe (direct quote from Wings of Fire) T E R R I T O R Y MistClan lives in a wet, foggy, dark moor. Prey is scarce(the animals are more commonly predators) and sickness thrives. These cause very poor living conditions. The location of the territory is a very uninhabitable location behind RiverClan and WindClan territory, given to them by none other than WindClan. C A M P MistClan camp isn’t pleasant. It is a natural dip in the ground with many sharp stones on the side so it has to do. The ground is muddy, littered with sharp rocks and decaying leaves. The dens are made out of whatever scarce materials can be found and typically fall apart easily. The major downside is the lack of kits, caused by infections caused by the sharp rocks and sickness. Another downside is the fact that sickness spreads insanely quickly and if a cats gets sick they are most likely to be killed to protect the Clan. The dens aren’t pretty and not very comfortable. HUNTING GROUNDS The hunting grounds are a couple of rotting bushes with several nuts under them. Although you’ll only find one or two water voles every hour, they are the most prey rich part of the territory. Apprentices are tasked to hunt there alone. TRAINING GROUNDS This muddy dip is where apprentice battle train and practice acting like psychics. It is surrounded by several rotting ferns and the heavy fog makes it extremely hard to train. WindClan border The WindClan border is carefully protected and any trespassers are not taken lightly. This border shows a much more pleasant moor right outside, not that MistClan plans to take over or anything. H I S T O R Y MistClan was originally a group of kittypets and loners led by the loner Bark. Bark had heard of the ancient Clans and decided that his group was big enough to become one of them. Therefore, he made the long and distant journey to them, loosing the cats Juniper, Robin, and Shiver along the way. Bark and his group finally arrived in the forest, where a bunch of hostile cats met them. Gillstar was ready to give them terriory, but ShadowClan refused. It was eventually a cat named Felix (yes Moon and Moonwing, you may scream in joy) did the negotiating with WindClan’s leader, Kinkstar, to let Bark’s group settle between RiverClan and WindClan territory. Kinkstar agreed and the group had territory. Felix suggested the name BarkClan (which was accepted), Barkstar recieved his nine lives, and Felix became the first deputy and eventually second leader. Things were very different during this time: 1: The Clan was named BarkClan 2: Their territory was actually really nice and quite plentiful 3: They didn’t need to lie about powers 4: They had Felixstar, the best leader in all of history 5: They believed in StarClan BarkClan was your average, happy, peaceful Clan. That is, until RiverClan and WindClan went into war, with BarkClan right into the middle. As you can tell, BarkClan suffered seriously. Their territory became a massive battleground and one thing was clear: they had to leave or fight back. Felixstar, scared of what would happen to his Clan if they left, chose to stay and hop right into the battle. The next battle that came was a massacre and killed Felixstar(let us all cry) and Reedsnap. BarkClan was left without a leader or a deputy. Kinkstar, noticing this chance for extra territory, forced what remained of BarkClan to leave. Everything seemed lost. Felixstar was dead, they had no territory, they might as well have bee rogues. That is, until the warrior Mistcrown stepped up. He said he would lead them to safety and he did. Mistcrown found the best spot for a territory, helped cats settle and get used to the change, and saved his Clan. However, Mistcrown’s real intentions weren’t obvious. Mistcrown had once been a rogue named Drizzle, who was infamous for gathering groups of cats and making them live by his twisted rules. So he did that with BarkClan. Mistcrown ordered himself as Miststar, created Mist’s Code, and made himself the savior of the Clan. But what Mistcrown did next was to make sure that their territory was never threatened again. He taught his Clanmates how to pretend to be psychics with the excuse “WindClan will attack again if they get the chance, we have too make them fear us!” Cats kept on teaching each other these ways and it became a part of MistClan tradition for cats to pretend they had supernatural powers. Miststar lived on until he died of old age, and the next leader, Jadestar, named the Clan MistClan, in honor of him. Then, Jadestar decided to get revenge on WindClan. The leader launched an attack on the rival Can in the middle of the night, and MistClan won. The new WindClan leader, Irisstar, gave them a sunny and roughly unused part of WindClan territory. This only angered the Clan more. Why risk lives for a useless piece of land? A warrior named Pineclaw was especially enraged. He devised a group of cats to help him kill Jadestar and her deputy, Honeydapple. Pineclaw went for Honeydapple first, and he stalked her to a stream. Honeydapple said she would resign her position if Pineclaw didn’t kill her. Pineclaw fell for it, and when he went to attack Jadestar, he succeeded in killing her, but was met by Honeydapple, who ended up killing him. After that, Honeydapple announced the news to the Clan and made Wrenfeather, her former apprentice, the leader. However, Wrenstar was a cruel and heartless leader who didn’t care for anyone but himself. Therefore, they cats of MistClan executed Wrenstar and Honeydapple and made Larkshadow leader. MistClan is still living by their ways and enjoying all club benefits. A B I L I T I E S A list of all MistClan’s abilities UwU *Lying *Manipulation *Speed/agility *Tolerance to cold/wet weather T R I V I A *Some of the most common deaths include: **Freezing to death **Execution because you got sick **Infected wounds Category:Blog posts Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Clans (Fanon) Category:Work In Progress